Akashi-san no Seijuurou-kun
by Sarashiina
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, secara harfiah memiliki arti: Director merah yang menaklukan 10 anak laki-laki. Kehilangan ingatan tentang jalanan di Kyoto dan bertemu Kuroko kecil. Setelah mendengar kisah dibalik eksistensi Kuroko kecil, Aka—Bokushi, kembali bangkit dan menguasai tubuh Akashi. Dengan segala kepedoan yang ia miliki, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Birthday fict for Akashi.


Akashi Seijuurou. Dengan _'Akashi' _yang ditulis dengan kanji _'Aka' _dalam artian _'merah' _dan _'Shi' _yang berarti _'Director'_, kemudian nama depannya ditulis dengan _'Sei' _yang berarti _'menaklukkan'_, _'Juu' _yang berarti _'sepuluh' _dan yang terakhir _'Rou' _yang berarti _'anak laki-laki'_.

Secara harfiah dapat diartikan sebagai: Akashi Seijuurou; seorang _director _merah yang menaklukkan sepuluh anak laki-laki.

Entah kenapa nama ini memiliki kesan pedo.

Dan sepertinya sang pemilik nama juga memiliki indikasi _pedophilia _dengan sub-kelas _shota-con_. Tapi bagi para _shounen-shounen _unyu yang ada di luar sana, jangan khawatir bila di dekati oleh pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 16 tahun ini. Karena pasalnya, penyakit _shota-con_ tersebut hanya berlaku pada seorang anak.

Dan anak itu adalah anak yang ia temui hari ini.

Inilah cerita petualangan Akashi Seijuurou pada tanggal 20 Desember 20XX.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Akashi-san no Seijuurou-kun**

**.**

**Presented by Sarashiina to Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**Happy Belated Birthday!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Terlahir dari keluarga terhormat, hidup dengan fasilitas yang serba mewah dan lengkap, memiliki otak yang cerdas dan pemikiran tajam, populer dengan wanita dan memiliki bakat yang tak terbatas. Itulah hidup Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik <em>crimson <em>yang tajam. Meski sudah tak memiliki ibu lagi, Akashi Seijuurou—yang memiliki julukan Akasei— masih memiliki seorang Ayah. Selain mewarisi kebrilianan otaknya dan wajah rupawan—semasa mudanya dulu—, Akasei juga mewarisi sifat berwibawa dan ketenangan Ayahnya. Nilai yang sempurna, kemenangan dalam segala hal, entah mengapa semakin lama semakin membuat Akasei terasa hampa. Seakan-akan kemenangan yang selalu dituntut darinya merupakan hal yang wajar.

Kemenangan yang pasti bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun semua berubah semenjak kekalahannya di Winter Cup yang baru saja usai beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tanggal 20 Desember. Hari dimana dia dan kudanya, Yukimaru, lahir. Nanti sore Akasei berencana untuk pergi ke Togakushi untuk mengunjunginya.

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai baru saja berbunyi. SMA Rakuzan merupakan sekolah terpandang dengan akreditas A dan terkenal dengan lulusan-lulusan yang memiliki prestasi yang memuaskan. Masuknya saja sulit, apalagi lulusnya. Tapi, bagi Akasei masuk menjadi murid SMA Rakuzan merupakan hal yang sepele. Dalam benaknya entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa menjalani les tambahan sepulang sekolah adalah hal yang sia-sia.

_Menambah kesibukan saja. Sudah menjabat menjadi kapten tim basket, menjadi ketua OSIS pula... _

Kelas 1-A. Kelas yang ia tempati saat ini. Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu kini tengah merapikan barang bawaannya. Setelah mengecek bukunya satu per satu, ia menutup tas khas sekolahnya yang berwarna coklat. Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, tidak juga rapat OSIS. Hari ini ia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu kuda kesayangannya—sayangnya jadwal untuk pergi ke tempat les sepulang sekolah tak dapat dibatalkan begitu saja.

"Akasei-san."

Sepersekian detik sebelum ia beranjak, teman sekelasnya, Shinomiya (yang duduk di depannya) memanggilnya. Akasei kembali duduk. Ia melirik Shinomiya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa?" Oh, ia tahu ia tak suka pergi ke bimbingan belajar itu, tapi ia paling tak suka bila ia harus terlambat masuk.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Hayama-senpai. Dia minta maaf, katanya, karena sudah merusak ponselmu..." Shinomiya sedikit terkekeh, "Kelihatannya senpai takut menemuimu..."

.

.

"Oi Author, behenti menyingkat namaku seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa mual mendengarnya."

_'Oh, baiklah, Akashi-sama.'_

*Melirik Author*

"Itu sama saja."

_'Baik, saya mengerti.'_

*Author ngilang*

.

.

Akashi melirik langit-langit. Oh ya, kemarin ponselnya tiba-tiba remuk. _Ternyata itu ulah Hayama-san... _batinnya. Sebenarnya Akashi tak terlalu peduli. Di kondisi dirinya yang sebenarnya (red: Akashi!Ore) tidak mungkin ia menghukum senpainya hanya karena hal sepele. Untuk tambahan, sebenarnya Akashi memiliki kepribadian ganda, dan alter-ego miliknya sudah hilang—untuk sementara waktu— setelah kekalahan Rakuzan saat Winter Cup.

Ah, sepertinya ia sangat ingin berbuat jahil pada senpainya.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya seperti ini," Akashi menarik nafas, "_Kalau Hayama-san benar-benar__ merasa__ bersalah, sampaikan peraaaan maaf itu lansung di depan wajahku. Kalau tidak, latihanmu akan aku lipat gandakan, setidaknya 5 kali._" Akashi menarik sebuah senyuman tipis.

Teman di bangku depannya hanya tertawa kaku.

Sebenarnya untuk hal ancam-mengancam dan menghukum—serta bertindak kriminal— itu adalah keahlian Akashi!Boku a.k.a Bokushi. Tapi, tak mungkin kan ia menyuruhnya keluar saat ini juga. Bisa-bisa dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena masih depresi oleh kekalahan pertama di Winter Cup.

Kelasnya sudah setengah kosong. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Shinomiya memberikan salam perpisahan setelah Akashi sudah berada di ambang pintu, yang hanya dibalas oleh lambaian tangan oleh Akashi.

Dan kalau kalian perhatikan dan menajamkan pendengaran, pasti dalam radius tertentu akan ditemukan para wanita yang bergerombol dan meneriaki, "Kyaa! Akashi-sama!" seiring dengan perjalanan Akashi. Dalam hati, Akashi merasa terganggu. Sungguh! Apakah ada yang salah dengan otak mereka?

_Iya, dia tahu dia cogan, cakep, kece, tajir, punya otak encer dan berbagai aset lain yang menambah kesempurnaanya... Ya ya ya.._

Stop.

Akashi menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kalau nggak dipanggil Akasei-san, dipanggil Akashi-sama. Mungkin hanya mayoritas dari klub basket saja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan normal—_para guru juga termasuk tentunya._

Di tengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Akashi menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, dan ternyata di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut hitam yang nyaris menyentuh pundaknya. Kakak kelas 2, Mibuchi Reo.

"Akashi kau mau kemana?" tanya Mibuchi dengan tatapan datar.

Untuk pertamakalinya, Akashi tak mengerti maksud tindakan Mibuchi. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada harus mengutarakan kelemahannya. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar." jawabnya jujur.

Mibuchi terdiam sejenak.

"Akashi..." Mibuchi nampak putus asa, "Kau ini buta arah atau apa sih?"

Ha?

Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang akan dituju Akashi. "Kapten, pintu keluarnya ada di sana."

"Ah..."

Dengan itu, Akashi berbalik arah dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Mibuchi yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah _kouhai_-nya.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi!"

* * *

><p><strong>-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-<strong>

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou sudah berada di luar sekolah. Hari sudah mulai dingin. Rasa-rasanya ia tadi pergi dengan mentari yang bersinar tak teralu terang—karena mendung dan sedikit bersalju—di atas kepalanya. Sabtu yang sial. Kini hanya ada waktu 20 menit lagi sebelum les-nya dimulai. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau medan di sekitar sekolahannya bisa dibilang sangat sulit. Ia sudah lupa berapakali saja bajunya tersangkut oleh dahan-dahan pohon dan rerumputan. Kini dirinya yang seharusnya penuh dengan aura berwibawa tengah bersimpuh ditanah dengan rambut yang berantakan dan banyak sekali daun tersangkut diatasnya.<p>

_Complete Mess._

Bahkan, dirinya pun tak tahu sekarang ada dimana.

Dengan perhitungannya pun kini ia sudah bisa keluar dari rintangan yang mirip hutan itu dan terduduk di trotoar di jalan yang bahkan ia tak ketahui. Bayang-bayang orang yang berlalu lalang membuat perasaannya semakin khawatir. Bagaimana ini? Ia tersesat.

Entah bagaimana caranya, akhir-akhir ini ingatannya tentang jalanan di Kyoto semakin menguap. Apakah ini efek dari menghilangnya Bokushi? Kalau iya berarti ini masalah yang gawat. Sepertinya efek samping dari membiarkan Bokushi menguasai tubuhnya sudah mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Karena tak ingin bermuram durja terlalu lama, Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah maju menggunakan instingnya untuk sampai ke halte bus dan memanggil taksi, hari ini supir pribadinya mengambil cuti untuk liburan musim dingin. Ya itu adalah keputusan final. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor dan membersihkan rambutnya dari dedaunan.

_Agh!_

Dalam hati Akashi menjerit setelah mengingat sesuatu. Iya, PONSELNYA RUSAK. Dia tak bisa menelepon taksi. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus mencari telepon umum. Akashi pun menelusuri sekelilingnya. Dia ada di dekat perempatan lampu lalu lintas dengan banyak toko-toko di dekat trotoar ia berdiri. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan telepon umum terdekat. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Akashi sedang dililit masalah, namun entah mengapa tak ada yang berhenti dan membantunya. Apakah orang-orang ini tak peduli pada Akashi yang super-bishounen ini?!

"Aku tak bisa meminjam ponsel orang asing. Nanti aku akan merepotkan mereka."

_Bilang saja malu Akashi-kun..._

Puk. Puk. Puk.

Ia merasakan sentuhan mungil pada permukaan kain yang ia gunakan sebagai celana. Apa itu? Baru saja, apakah ada yang menyentuh kakinya? Penasaran, pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk ke bawah. Oh! Nyaris saja ia tak menyadari keberadaan seorang anak kecil bersurai biru muda yang hanya setinggi sepertiga dari kakinya.

Kedua maniknya yang tajam menatap anak kecil itu. Menarik. Bila Akashi tak memiliki kemampuan _Emperor Eye_, mungkin saja ia akan kesulitan nenemukan keberadaan anak kecil itu.

"Onii-chan," panggil anak itu lemah, "Onii-chan tersesat?" tanyanya polos.

Akashi mengedipkan mata. Rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

Akashi pun berjongkok untuk menyetarakan kedudukan kepala mereka. Ia pernah membaca di sebuah buku bahwa anak kecil lebih suka bila diajak bicara oleh orang yang dapat mereka pandang setara. "Dek, namanya siapa?" tanya Akashi, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan anak mungil di depannya, "Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Anak bersurai biru muda itu diam.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabnya singkat. "_Soreyori_, Onii-chan, apa Onii-chan barusaja menepis pertanyaanku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang—tetap— datar.

Mata bundar yang cerah, pipi yang sepertinya lembut dan sarkasme dibalik kesopanannya. Ah. Akashi benar-benar terpesona. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terus saja memandangi Kuroko dalam diam.

Rasa-rasanya, Akashi tahu anak ini. Tapi, mana mungkin—

"Kuroko. Onii-chan tidak tersesat, Onii-chan hanya lupa jalan saja..."

Ha?

Oi-oi, itu sama saja bukan?

Kuroko tak membalas. Walau masih duduk di kelas 1 SD Kuroko tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu tersesat. Karena tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya, maka Kuroko pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kita sama," ujarnya, "Aku hanya ingat jalan untuk pergi ke halte saja. Bagaimana?"

Akashi meraih tangan mungil nan pucat itu. Ia tahu anak kecil yang barusaja ia kenal mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar tersesat. Namun pemuda yang lebihtua itu memilih untuk diam. Tak ingin mengakui kelemahan yang nampak ke permukaan. Akashi pun berdiri. Pandangannya terhadap anak itu mulai berubah. "Arah halte kemana? Aku akan menggendongmu." Akashi melepas kaitan tangan mereka. Ia menyadarinya. Menyadari kesulitan Kuroko untuk menggandeng pria yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi—sangat malah.

"Ehm..." Anak kecil itu nampak berfikir. Sorot matanya ragu. Kedua tangan mungilnya memainkan ujung blus putih yang dipakainya dibalik jaket tebalnya. "Hanya jalan terus dari sini, lalu belok ke kiri, lalu jalan lagi, nanti kalau sudah bertemu dengan kedai ramen di pertigaan jalan tinggal menyebrang jalan saja. Tapi, Onii-chan tak perlu menggendongku." Manik biru mudanya mengelak.

"Tidak bisa." Dengan spontan, Akashi pun melesakkan kedua tangannya ke sisi tubuh Kuroko dan menganggkatnya. Ringan. Bila dibandingkan oleh menggendong gorilla yang ada di sekolahnya, lebih baik ia menggendong Kuroko. "Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan jejakmu." Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau itu maunya Akashi Onii-chan."

Akashi mulai berjalan. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," ujarnya dengan lembut. Kuroko pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang kecil ke leher Akashi agar tidak jatuh. Ia menuruti semua instruksi Kuroko. Sebenarnya, bila Akashi mencoba lebih giat lagi, ia pasti—cepat atau lambat—menemukan halte bus yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Akashi merasakan dorongan takdir yang kuat saat bertemu dengan anak kecil itu. Entah kenapa, anak kecil itu mengingatkan Akashi pada mantan_ team-mate_ miliknya dari SMP Teiko. _Phantom Sixth Man_, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tuh kan, namanya saja sama.

Yang membedakan adalah tingkat kedewasaan, tinggi, umur, dan memori.

Lingkungan di sekitar mereka memiliki kesan oranye di mata Kuroko. Yah, dalam beberapa menit kedepan matahari akan terbenam. Dan sepertinya acara untuk mengunjungi Yukimaru harus diundur besok saat hari Minggu. Nasib sial. Bahkan ada kemungkinan Akashi tak dapat mengikuti kegiatan les-nya hari ini. Hah. Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Sedari tadi ia bertanya-tanya, untuk ukuran anak kecil, Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata termasuk anak yang pendiam. Anak itu hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Akashi dan mengistirahatkan dagunya ke salah satu pundak sang pemuda yang lebih tua. Hanya ada deru nafas yang stabil dan terkadang gumaman lirih.

Karena ingin mengenal lebih jauh, Akashi pun memecahkan keheningan yang terbentuk diantara mereka. "Kuroko," panggilnya. Kuroko pun membuat sedikit pergerakan, tanda bahwa ia sudah memperhatikan, "Kau tinggal di mana?" tanyanya.

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Jauh sekali. Kesini sama siapa?"

"Daiki-nii. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di halte bus, tapi aku malah keluyuran."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon pernyataan diatas. Ia sudah sampai di dekat kedai ramen yang tadi Kuroko beritahukan. Dan dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat pertigaan yang juga anak itu sebutkan, dan samar-samar mengunci lokasi dari halte bus. Disana, ia melihatnya. Sebenarnya, ia kurang yakin akan apa yang ia lihat, namun ia merasa bahwa seseorang yang sepertinya tengah kebingungan dan mondar-mandir di dekat halte adalah teman SMP-nya, Aomine Daiki.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok—yang ia sangka—Aomine Daiki, Akashi bertanya lagi, "_Ne_, Kuroko. Apakah _'Daiki-nii'_ yang kau maksud itu adalah Aomine Daiki?"

"Uhn." Kuroko mengiyakan, ia menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Akashi. "Kenapa Akashi Onii-chan tahu?"

_Agh..._

Akashi berteriak lemah dalam hati. Ia mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

"OI! ORANG YANG GENDONG TETSU DISANA!"

Tepat ketika Akashi hendak menyebrang jalan, sosok—yang ia sangka—Aomine Daiki meneriakinya sambil menuding-nudingkan jari telunjuknya. Dan ternyata memang benar adanya firasat Akashi. Ia yakin 100% bahwa pemuda tan dengan jaket biru tua yang memakai sepatu basket itu adalah teman lamanya, Aomine Daiki.

Mendengar suara yang ia kenali, Kuroko pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ah. Daiki-nii." ia merespon lemah. Akashi tersenyum kaku dan mengisyaratkan Aomine agar tetap diam di tempat. dan Akashi pun menghampirinya.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tampak tak bahagia. Sebal tentunya, karena Kuroko sudah melanggar perjanjian. Ketika Akashi sudah berdiri di depan Aomine, pemuda bersurai merah itu menurunkan Kuroko dan menyapa Aomine. "Hai, rasa-rasanya aneh bertemu denganmu dengan situasi seperti ini, Aomine."

Pemuda tan itu membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. "Akashi..."

"Daiki-nii mengenal Akashi Onii-chan?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah Aomine dan memeluk kakinya. Aomine sedikit berjongkok dan mengelus pelan surai biru mudanya. Pipi Kuroko memerah. Ia sangat senang bila ada orang yang mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

"Begitulah." Jawaban yang singkat. Aomine tersenyum tipis ke arah Kuroko.

"_De_," Aomine melirik Akashi tak senang, "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Akashi?"

"Onii-chan tadi tersesat."

Aomine merengut. Akashi Seijuurou, sosok yang bagaikan Kaisar yang sukanya menyiksa bawahannya dan sangat arogan itu, tersesat? Tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah Daiki, tak usah dipikirkan." Akashi menenangkan, "Kau bisa meminjamkanku ponselmu? Aku ingin menelepon taksi."

Aomine terdiam. Ia mengambil ponsel biru tua miliknya dari kantong dan memberikannya kepada Akashi. Setelah menggumamkan 'Terimakasih.' dengan pelan, Akashi mulai memencet nomor perusahaan taksi. Setelah tersambung, Akashi sedikit menjauh dari Aomine dan Kuroko. Aomine memperhatikan Akashi dengan tatapan aneh.

Kuroko pun memanggilnya, "Daiki-nii, nanti ayo berhenti di Maji Burger. Aku ingin vanilla-shake!"

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja."

"Nii, apa kita bisa mengajak Akashi Onii-chan?"

Sebuah jeda.

"Tidak-tidak," Aomine berjongkok sambil berkacak pinggang, "Dengar ya, Akashi itu orangnya sibuk. Kita bisa janjian dengan Kagami atau Midorima atau _mungkin_ Kise, bila kau mau."ujarnya dengan penekanan pada saat penyebutan nama Kise. Jujur saja, Aomine sesungguhnya tak terlalu ingin makan bersama dengan Kise. Terlalu berisik.

Kuroko memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kuroko nggak mau makan bareng Kise-nii-san. Dia berisik, nii." Ternyata ia dan Aomine memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama dalam hal ini.

Aomine tertawa ringan, "Iya ya, aku juga berpikir kayak gitu."

Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu ajak Taiga-nii saja. Aku suka reaksinya saat melihatku." ia terkekeh geli. Dalam hatinya, Aomine meruntuki Kagami habis-habisan.

.

"Aomine." Akashi berjalan mendekati Aomine. "Terima kasih." Ia menyerahkan ponsel biru tua itu ke pemiliknya. Sang pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Akashi menyadarinya, ia tahu itu. Ia tahu akan keanehan yang sejak tadi Aomine tutup-tutupi. Akashi hanya menatap pemuda tan itu dengan penuh makna. Sepertinya, ada banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan. Mungkin, satu-satunya peneus keluarga Akashi itu sudah memiliki hipotesis sendiri, namun enggan mengatakannya—terlebih lagi menanyakannya.

"Sama-sama." sahutnya singkat.

"Ayo pulang, Tetsu." Aomine meraih tangan Kuroko dan sedikit menyeretnya, pergi dari Akashi. Kuroko nampak bingung. Bukannya Akashi adalah teman lama Aomine? Mereka tak terlihat akur. Kedua kaki mungilnya mengikuti langkah kakaknya dengan terpaksa. Ia masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Akashi yang hanya berdiri melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

Kedua manik merah cerah itu hanya diam. Ada banyak yang ingin ia katakan, namun ia merasa bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tidak ketika Kuroko ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, tiba-tiba saja Aomine berhenti. Akashi sedikit tertegun melihatnya, namun memutuskan untuk tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua insan yang saling bertolak belakang itu. Aomine sedikit berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anak kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. Anak itu terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang. Dua manik biru mudanya yang bulat tiba-tiba saja menatap Akashi dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Meski tak terlalu kentara karena minimnya ekspresi miliknya.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari ke arahnya. Ke arah Akashi. Ia bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Aomine sampai-sampai anak kecil itu berlari ke arahnya? Entah. Mungkin, sebentar lagi ia akan tahu.

Plop.

Kuroko memeluk kedua kaki Akashi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Onii-chan!" Kuroko tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu dekat dengan orang asing yang baru ia kenal. Kuroko kecil tak tahu alasannya.

Akashi hanya diam memandangi wajah cerah Kuroko. Kedua tangannya berpegang pada pundak kecil milik anak bernama Kuroko itu untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Hanya diam, dan tersenyum lemah. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Tadi, Daiki-nii memberitahuku. Dia juga mengucapkan hal yang sama."

Tanpa sadar, tangan Akashi bergerak menuju puncak kepala Kuroko dan mengelusnya. Kuroko terlihat menikmati belaian Akashi. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu pun menurunkan pinggulnya, cukup rendah agar bibirnya dapat mengecup dahi Kuroko.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko."

Sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Iya." Kuroko menyentuh dahinya yang sempat dikecup oleh Akashi. Wajahnya memerah. Malu. "Daiki-nii juga bilang untuk menemuinya besok hari Minggu di depan SMP Teiko. '_Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku tahu kau sudah menyadarinya.'_ katanya." jelasnya sambil menunduk. Menutup rasa malunya.

Akashi mengiyakan. Maniknya berlari menuju sosok Aomine Daiki yang menunggu dari kejauhan. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada, menunggu Kuroko kembali. Ah. Insting hewan pemuda tan itu tak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan, ia bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang mengganggu pikiran Akashi.

"Onii-chan." Panggil Kuroko. Tangan mungilnya mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk mensejajarkan kedudukan kepala mereka. Akashi pun menurutinya.

Plek. Dua tangan pucat itu menyentuh pipi Akashi. Dan—cup.

Bibir mungil nan dingin milik Kuroko mengecup singkat bibir Akashi.

"Hadiah dariku, Onii-chan."

Akashi membatu.

.

.

.

"TETSUU!"

Kuroko mengikik geli. Ia berlari kembali menuju Aomine untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Onii-chan."

Sebuah senyuman terakhir, dan anak yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya pun benar-benar pulang.

.

.

.

"_I caught off guard._"

* * *

><p><strong>-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pukul 10 pagi, Akashi datang ke SMP Teiko. Seperti dugaannya, tak ada orang di dalam gedung sekolah itu. Bahkan jalanan disekitarnya nampak sepi. Padahal ini hari Minggu. Akashi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam syal yang ia kenakan di lehernya. Aomine masih belum datang. Sial. Padahal dia sudah mengirim <em>e-mail<em> pada Aomine untuk datang jam 10 tepat. Oh ya, bagi yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana Akashi bisa menghubungi Aomine, kemarin malam ia membelinya. Dan untuk alamat _e-mail_ Aomine—tentu saja Akashi menghafal seluruh alamat _e-mail_ seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ termasuk _Phantom Sixth Man_-nya.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Kuroko Tetsuya—versi_ Phantom Sixth Man_—tidak membalas _e-mail_ yang dikirimnya. Aneh. Biasanya, pemuda ber-_composure_ tenang itu selalu membalas _e-mail_ dari Akashi.

"Yo, Akashi!" Sebuah lambaian. "_Sorry_ telat. Tadi, Tetsu maksa minta ikut, jadi butuh waktu untuk menenangkannya." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum—memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Akashi memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dalam hati ia menganggap ini adalah pembalasan Aomine karena ciuman kemarin. Aomine tak terlihat senang. "Terserah," sahutnya, "Aku juga tak ingin Kuroko ikut dalam perbincangan kita." Kedua manik merah cerahnya melirik Aomine dengan tatapan datar. _Cih_, ia benci ketika harus mengadah saat ingin menatap langsung mata Aomine.

"Sekarang, Kuroko kecil ada dimana?" Tanya Akashi, tak ingin membuat Aomine bingung dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dari Seirin dan Kuroko Tetsuya kecil yang ia temui kemarin. Lagi pula, Aomine memanggil mereka dengan sebutan yang sama, bukan?

"Di rumah Satsuki. Bermain."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sadar sejak awal, namun ia memilih untuk menyangkal kemungkinan itu. "Kalau Kuroko yang bersekolah di Seirin?"

Kini giliran Aomine yang membisu. Kedua tangan tan miliknya yang tak berbalut sarung tangan ia telusupkan ke kedua kantong di jaketnya. Menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Akashi.

"Di rumah Satsuki..."

Akashi berjalan membelakangi Aomine, dan memotong kalimatnya yang sengaja ia gantung, "..._'Bermain'_..." Akashi menebak-nebak, "..,'bukan?"

Aomine semakin menunduk. Ia tak menjawab. Mengiyakan pernyataan Akashi dengan diam. Akashi sudah tahu. Ia sudah menebak sejak awal. Sejak awal ia mendengar Aomine memanggil nama Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sebutan _Tetsu_.

Akashi kembali bergerak. Ia mulai bersandar ke pagar utama mantan SMP mereka berdua, melipat kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Aomine mendengus. "Itu semua kesalahan. Apa kau tahu, dua hari setelah pertandingan final antara Seirin dan Rakuzan, Keluarga Tetsu mengalami kecelakaan?"

Akashi tersentak, "Apa?"

Pemuda tan itu melanjutkan, "Kecelakaan mobil tepatnya. Ayah dan Ibunya hendak mengantarkan nenek Tetsu ke Rumah Sakit, dan mobil yang mereka naiki terhimpit oleh sebuah truk besar dan... mereka semua... meninggal." Aomine menjelaskan dengan nada yang berkesan sendu. Ia enggan menceritakannya. Tapi, Akashi harus tahu. Ia ingin Akashi tahu. Agar pria bersurai merah itu dapat membantunya—membantu mereka.

Membantu mengembalikan Kuroko Tetsuya ke keadaan semula.

"Tentu saja Tetsu _shock_ berat, bahkan ia sampai _hyper-ventilation_ atau apa-itu-namanya. Pokoknya, aku dan Midorima datang membantu, anak-anak Seirin juga ada. Di rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima, Tetsu pun pingsan, ketika bangun ia sudah kehilangan ingatannya dan berbalik menjadi anak yang baru berumur 6 tahun—seperti sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya amnesia saja tak membuat tubuhnya mengecil seperti itu, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Lalu—entah bagaimana caranya kami pun juga tidak tahu. Tubuh Tetsu tiba-tiba saja sudah mengecil saat kami menjenguknya di rumahnya setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya."

Dahi Akashi mengerut. Ia kembali terdiam. Kali ini lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi? Sebenarnya, aku dan yang lain sudah—"

"Lebih baik, kau tak usah melakukan apa-apa dulu." Akashi terdengar mengancam, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan kedua maniknya yang berubah—merah dan emas.

AKASHI!BOKU A.K.A BOKUSHI TELAH DIBANGKITKAN!

Aomine memasang kuda-kuda melihat perubahan pada Akashi. Ia tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Kagami menimpa dirinya. "Geh! Akashi yang lain!" ia melejit. Bisa-bisa ia tak jadi ikut Inter-High tahun depan kalau mati ditangan Bokushi.

Aka—Bokushi menyeringai senang. "Tetsuya sudah imut seperti itu~ Kalau mau diubah lagi kan sayang sekali, Daiki~" Ia memainkan kedua jarinya seperti ketika ia bermain gunting.

Aomine tambah gugup. Ahh... Ngelawan Akashi yang asli saja tidak bisa, apalagi yang Bokushi. Jujur saja, Akashi versi kedua ini lebih menakutkan daripada yang pertama. Jika Akashi yang asli disebut tertutup, maka Bokushi adalah versi terbuka dari Akashi. Lebih brutal, lebih kejam, lebih dingin, lebih _demanding_, dan lebih—

"Sekarang, bawa Aku ke tempat Tetsuya! Aku ingin segera me-XXX dia."

—pedo.

Ingin bukti? Semua orang tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _first-love_ Akashi Seijuurou. Dan semua orang tahu (kecuali Akashi) bahwa_ first-love_ Kuroko adalah Ogiwara, dan _current-love_ nya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Inti: Mereka saling suka tapi gaada yang berani maju duluan.

Jika Akashi asli a.k.a Oreshi menyukai Kuroko karena **Kuroko itu Kuroko**, maka Akashi versi kedua a.k.a Bokushi menyukai Kuroko karena **Kuroko itu _kawaii_ tingkat dewa dan memiliki _baby-face_**. Wajah yang _shota_ dan tidak menggambarkan umurnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali.

Bisa disimpulkan disini bahwa Bokushi suka yang muda-muda. Bokushi itu pedo. BOKUSHI ITU _SHOTA-CON!_

Karena masih sayang nyawa dan sayang Tetsu, Aomine pun pergi mengantarkan Bokushi—sang jelmaan Raja Setan— untuk menemui sahabatnya yang mengecil di rumah Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaps. Nasib Akashi Oreshi sudah berakhir disini. Bokushi yang muncul ke permukaan karena menyadari Kuroko kesayangannya telah menjadi apa yang ia impikan, ditambah lagi rasa simpati Oreshi yang melemahkan hatinya karena mengingat kematian ibunya. Bokushi kembali berkuasa. Inilah hidup Akashi yang sekarang. Perebutan, penuh dengan perebutan. Bila dulu ia selalu memperebutkan ranking dan nilai dari yang lain, memperebutkan perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya dari Sahabat-sahabatnya, kini ia juga harus memperebutkan tubuhnya dengan kesadarannya—_personality_-nya yang lain. Dan nanti di masa depan mungkin ia juga harus rebutan warisan ayahnya, Akashi-san, dengan saudara jauhnya yang lain.

Kehidupan itu hanya berisi orang-orang yang mencuri dan dicuri. Se-simpel itu.

Namanya juga anaknya Akashi-san.

Dalam perjalanan Aomine berdo'a dalam hati agar _knights in shining armor_ milik Kuroko Tetsuya a.k.a _Kiseki no sedai_ plus Kagami minus Akashi Seijuurou mampu melindunginya saat Akashi versi kedua mencapai rumah Momoi Satsuki.

Amiin...?

* * *

><p><strong>.End of Side Story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAHOOOO! Sebenernya Shiina mau ngasih Side Story a.k.a OVA dari FF "Ijinkan Kakak Menginap" ini kemarin sebagai hadiah ultah Akashi-sama desu. Tapi memang masalah internet yang menghalangi. Oh ya, untuk seri "Ijinkan Kakak Menginap" memang belum di publish. Ini cuma jadi iklannya saja ... hehehehehe :D Kalau FF ini diterima dengan baik, mungkin saja saya publish. **

**TAPI MUNGKIN JUGA TIDAK.**

**Endingnya maksa hiks. Lama kagak nulis soalnya.**

**Dan untuk Family Conflict, sudah 3/4 jadi chapter 4-nya. Kalau yang Transparent Love for Transparent Heart chapter 2, sudah siap publish tapi belum yakin.**

**So... Let me hear your thought, review? Fav? Follow?**

**.**

**.**

**BTW, jangan lupa OMAKE dibawah~**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 1:<strong>

Di salah satu meja di Maji Burger, ada seorang anak SMA yang membawa anak kecil. Anak SMA itu menggebrak meja tepat di depan wajah anak kecil itu. "TETSU! Kenapa kau malah cium dia?!" geramnya.

Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka baru saja turun dari stasiun dan langsung pergi ke restoran makanan cepat saji favoritnya, Maji Burger. Seperti biasa, Aomine memesan 24 _Teriyaki Burger_ dengan_ Big French Fries_ dan _Cola_, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memesan _Vanilla-shake_. Perutnya terlalu kecil untuk memesan yang lain.

Yang menjadi bahan getakan hanya diam. "Daiki-nii jahat. Kuroko kan cuma ingin memberi Akashi Onii-chan hadiah."

"TAPI KAN— di pipi juga bisa..."

"_Dame desu_. Kuroko maunya di bibir, biar romantis."

"Anak kecil macam kau mana tahu artinya romantis!"

"Tahu kok. Romantis itu kan yang cinta-cinta itu kan? Satsuki-nee-san pernah mengajarkannya padaku."

.

.

"_Satsuki teme..._"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 2:<strong>

Bombardir Akashi Seijuurou versi kedua. Tepat ketika Momoi membukakan pintu, Aomine langsung berteriak, "SEMUA PASUKAN LINDUNGI PANGERAN KITA!" yang langsung dibalas oleh pukulan dari Akashi di perutnya. Menyebabkan Aomine langsung tepar seketika. Momoi langsung menjerit histeris dan mencoba membangunkan Aomine.

Akashi mendecih dan meludahi Aomine. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pria yang diberi julukan 'Sei-tan' a.k.a 'Setan' itu menyusup masuk ke rumah Momoi tanpa permisi.

Di ruang tengah, ia menemukan, dua insan dengan posisi siap menyerang Akashi. Midorima dan Kise.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lewat meski kau itu AKASHICCHI! Tak peduli kau yang asli atau yang palsu—ssu!"

"Oi, Akashi. Kehadiranmu hanya akan mengganggu kesehatan Kuroko."

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengancam.

Akashi hanya mendengus. Mereka pikir ia itu siapa?

Dengan mata belangnya, Akashi pun menjatuhkan kedua insan kuning dan hijau itu dengan sekali tendangan.

"_Know your place_..." ejeknya.

.

.

Dua ksatria telah ditumbangkan. Kini yang tersisa adalah sang Titan, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Sang Harimau, Kagami Taiga.

"Tetsuya~ Tetsuya~ Dimana kau?"

Akashi bisa merasakan keberadaan Kuroko. Di sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Sepertinya di kamar Momoi Satsuki.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Akashi berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Momoi.

Prasangkanya benar, ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Kuroko. Dengan momentum yang tepat, Akashi menendang pintu yang terkunci itu agar terbuka. Di kamar yang gelap ia dapat melihat seorang Kagami Taiga yang memeluk erat Kuroko Tetsuya yang tertidur, dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang menghalanginya.

"Atsushi."

"Ah. Aka-chin."

"Minggir."

"Yaa daa~"

"Minggir. Kalau kau menuruti perintahku, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk mencicipi Tetsuya sedikit."

Kagami terlihat kaget, "WHA-?! MURASAKIBARA!"

"Hmm... Menarik~ Oke deh..."

Murasakibara membuka jalan.

Dan tamatlah riwayat Kagami Taiga. Kini Kuroko Tetsuya ada di pelukan Akashi Seijuurou versi kedua!

.

.

.

Dan dari suatu tempat misterius dimana hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko (Masih di kamar Momoi), terdengar suara-suara aneh. Anak Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami minus Akashi hanya bisa menangis miris karena tak mampu menyelamatkan pangeran tercinta a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berikut cuplikannya:

"Onii-chan siapa?"

"Kau lupa, my darling? Aku Akashi Seijuurou~" Akashi berkata dengan nada yang meliuk-liuk.

"Bukan. Kembalikan Akashi Onii-chan yang asli."

"Tidak sebelum kau meminum ini."

(Terdengar suara gemerisik)

"?! Onii-chan i-itu..."

"Vanila-shake-ku. Kau mau?"

(Terdengar suara berisik dari Kuroko yang berlarian dan Akashi mengejarnya)

.

.

"TETSU/KUROKO/KURO-CHIN/KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!"

.

.

"Ahh... O-onii-chan... _yamete_... perutku su-sudah penuh..."

"_Arara_~ Tidak boleh menyisakan sedikitpun, Tetsuya... Itu tidak sopan..."

"Tapi, Onii-chan..."

"MNHHHH..."

.

.

Dari luar:

"MOU! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI-SSU!"

**DUAGH!**

Dan ketika mereka mendobrak masuk, Midorima langsung pingsan, Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko, Kagami menjedug-kan dahinya ke Aomine dan Momoi hanya tertawa geli.

Disana terdapat sosok Akashi yang memaksaan Kuroko untuk meminum vanilla-shake yang dibelinya entah kapan. Dan Kuroko mengelak karena perutnya sudah kenyang.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**P.S: Maaf bila gaje, OOC, absurd, banyak typo, alurnya kecepetan! ARGHHH! I'M MAD! dll. TERUTAMA YANG OMAKE. TERUTAMA AKASHI.**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Production I.G kalo punyaku nanti semua aku jadiin maho.**


End file.
